creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Millennium's a-Comin'
' '''is episode 62c of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on August 18, 2001. Synopsis Carver spits a piece of gum on Edward's telescope, but once he discovers that the gum looks like an asteroid, he decides to fool everyone in Lakeside into thinking that an asteroid is going to hit Earth! Cast (WIP) *Andrew Rannells as Edward, The Narrator, Oscar, Christian and Larry *Josh Peck as Eric *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Gary Sauls as Joey *Edward Felker as Stanley and Luke *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker Trivia *The initial airing of this episode had Principal Walker describing the "asteroid" as "damning". When it aired again on the following Monday, it was changed to "convincing". **The cast and crew seems to be divided on this matter. Andrew Rannells has recalled the line having "damning" in it, but Mike Pollock has denied recording "damning". **What makes matters worse is that the original airing is considered to be lost. While it is rumored to be stashed somewhere in Chatterbox Productions' vault, it is still very unlikely to see the light of day, as what goes in the vault, stays in the vault. **In April 2017, a user on YouTube stated he had the full original airing in "mint condition". However, just seconds after uploading it, his account was terminated by Warner Bros. for copyright, and he was never heard from again. Another person tried to download the video right when it was uploaded, but he accidentally clicked out of the tab, which caused extreme frustration. **On January 21, 2019, another user, though this time on an Edward and Eric fansite (Lakeside City Forums), claimed to have the original airing, and uploaded it to Google Drive. However, the recording abruptly cut to static right before Walker could be heard saying "damning", and after two minutes, it cut to black, ending the video. The user shortly deleted their account afterwards for unknown reasons. *Along with its sister episodes, The Game of Lice and Occupied!, the color palette in this segment is darker than usual and is more washed out. *The title is a reference to the infamous Y2K scare. *This episode is available on the Season 4 Volume 1 box set. *Although this episode premiered in 2001, it was made in 2000 according to the copyright date at the end of the credits. *This is one of the few episodes to take place entirely at night. Transcript (The episode opens with a shot of the night sky. A full moon is shining brightly, and there are several beautiful stars) '''The Narrator: '''Ah, the eternal wonder of Earth's night sky, teeming with wonderful astronomical objects. (camera pans down to the ground) I'm sure our old pal Edward would love a sight like this. I just wonder where he is. Hmmm... (The camera pans across, but suddenly we see a huge, bloodshot eyeball) '''The Narrator: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (The camera zooms out to reveal that it's just Edward looking into his telescope) '''The Narrator: '''Oh! (chuckles) It's just Edward. Let's see where his studies will lead him to. (Edward adjusts his telescope a little. Oscar flies and lands on his shoulder) '''Edward: '''This is a magnificent specimen! I've never seen a constellation like this before. '''Oscar: '(hoots) 'Edward: '(sighs) Okay, okay, I'll provide you with food, Oscar. (walks off with Oscar in his hands) (Carver is walking a pet snake he's never had before, but then he realizes the telescope) '''Carver: '''What the heck is this? (uses the telescope on its wrong end, but then he realizes his mistake and jams his eye on the correct end. He yelps in pain and sheds a tear. He puts the telescope back in its original position) Eh, I'm sure it's nothing. (walks away with his snake) (Suddenly, the scene plays in reverse and he goes back to the telescope) '''Carver: '''Wait a minute! (he squints and sees the text "Property of Edward Pearson" on the telescope, and a light bulb shines over his head) Bingo! (He spits out a piece of gum onto the telescope lense. He laughs, but then realizes something) '''Carver: '''Wait a minute... (looks into the telescope) Carver, you've really outdone yourself! That looks like an asteroid! (laughs again as he walks away with his pet snake) (Edward walks back, with Oscar biting his head) '''Edward: '''I'm sorry, Oscar, but this medicine is a necessity for your physical welfare! (he tries to put a pill the size of a football up his rear, but then he notices something on the telescope) Wait, hold that thought. '''Oscar: '''Phew. (Edward quickly look into the telescope. He gasps, and his eyeballs become huge as he screams bloody murder. He starts to speak strands of gibberish) Category:Edward and Eric Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 4 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages